Você em 20 palavras
by Itsuki Miye
Summary: UA, Hina e Ita POV/Hinata e Itachi são herdeiros de empresas consideradas impérios mundiais, eles se conhecerem apenas uma vez, quando ainda eram pequenos, mas agora são obrigados a se reecontrarem, e outro sentimneto irá tomar conta deles, ódio?
1. Chapter 1

**Você em 20 palavras.**

Detestável

Imbecil

Ignorante

Insensato

Mimado

Idiota

Canalha

Cafajeste

Inconseqüente

Orgulhoso

Teimoso

Birrento

Sedutor

Conquistador

Útil

Prazeroso

Lindo

Maravilhoso

Belo

Ele

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pessoal, esses serão os capítulos da minha fanfic, ela é totalmente nova, espero que gostem, bem pelo que vocês podem ver, isso aqui é apenas um prólogo da fanfic, espero que gostem bjusss, espero mesmo que gostem dela, ah e eu vou recomendar músicas para cada capítulo, inclusive para o prólogo.

Música recomendada:_** Tomorrow- Avril Lavigne. **_

Prólogo

A Hyuuga corporation, estava muito agitada aquela manhã, pois a herdeira, de um dos maiores empérios mundiais, iria a empresa central naquela manhã, a empresa era uma das melhores empresas de eletrônica do mundo, mas não era melhor, pois todo ano ficava empatada com a empresa Uchiha, do mesmo ramo.

Hyuuga Hinata, estava no seu quarto, que mais parecia um apartamento médio, com direto a tudo, esperando o chefe de segurança que comandava a guarda pessoal dela, vim pega-la, ela mal fazia as coisa sozinha, mesmo gostando, mas desde que nascera, sempre teve as coisas que queria, algumas vezes desafiou os pais e conquistou com os próprios esforços algumas coisas, mas bem poucas, nada que mereça ser mencionado, ela levara uma vida agitada, desde que nascera até os 8 anos morou no Japão, mas se mudou por causa dos negócios de seus pais, para Itália, e sempre ficou nos melhores lugares, e com as melhores, coisas, ela achava isso algo muito esnobe, mas sabia que seus pais só queriam seu bem, ela preferia levar uma vida como a de seu primo Neji, que é rico, mas nunca teve todo esse luxo, todo esse cuidado, e ele sempre morou no Japão, por isso tem seus amigos lá, vai visita-la de vez em quando, mas continuando, ela morou na Itália até os 12 anos, depois disso foi para os Estados Unidos e ficou até os 15, e depois foi para a Inglaterra, onde ficou por mais tempo, fez faculdade de administração lá e tudo isso acabou quando ela já tinha 23 anos, agora ela tem 26 anos, e se encontra de novo na sua terra natal, o Japão, onde fica a empresa central, ela não se importava muito com todo aquele dinheiro e a empresa, mas não ficava para trás em quesito competência, tanto que na empresa que ela trabalhou por dois na Inglaterra, foi premiada com o prêmio de melhor administradora e por conduta exemplar, e esse prêmio avaliou todas as empresas do mundo, ela não achava que os outro eram inferiores por isso, mas tudo o que ela queria, era esquecer que é dona de uma fortuna como muitos diriam incontável, mas ela sabia quando exatamente tinha, e podia garantir que não era pouco e talvez fosse apenas complicar sua vida, as vezes ela achava tudo aquilo problemático, as vezes ela queria ser apenas como a chuva, que vem e volta, sem direção certa de onde irá cair e quando ela voltará, era isso que ela queria liberdade, pelo menos um pouco.

A Uchiha corporation, funcionava fervorosamente, pois o herdeiro mais velho daquele enorme empério, viria a empresa, todos se encontravam muito nervosos, além disso, pois o dono da empresa, tinha lhes informado, que os Hyuuga também tinham voltado, para o Japão e todos sabiam como seria a partir de agora, as empresas fazendo de tudo, para serem as primeiras, mas o que menos gostavam disso, é que as vezes usavam jogos sujos e isso sempre acabou mal, muito mal.

Uchiha Itachi, estava parado na sala da casa que ele alugou, para passar um tempo no Japão, como já esperava, seu pai já o tinha chamado para visitar a empresa e isso só podia significar que logo ele iria assumir a empresa da família, o que não era novidade para ele, afinal seu irmão Uchiha Sasuke, renunciou ao cargo de assumir a empresa, quis apenas duas empresas, uma na Itália e outra na Alemanha, onde residi atualmente com sua noiva Haruno Sakura. Itachi sabia que mesmo que morasse sozinho, ele nunca estaria, além dos pais, tinham seus seguranças 24 horas, que não desgrudavam de seu pé, o que sempre foi uma chatice para Itachi, ele pode dizer que sempre teve o que quis, mas isso nunca o completou, ele morou em diversos lugares, Itália, Inglaterra, Alemanha, China, EUA, até no Brasil já morou, mas nada disso adiantava para ele, tudo o que ele queria, era viver uma loucura, enquanto ainda podia, mas não daquelas loucuras, de fazer você quase morrer, e sim aquelas saudáveis, como viver uma grande história de amor, pois até agora não encontrou ninguém, que não pensasse em seu dinheiro, ou melhor dizendo, em possui-lo, e isso sempre complicou sua vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/a: **oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, certo eu sei, coisinha minúscula, mas é um prólogo pessoal, plxxxxxxxxxxxxxx comentem certo, é só apertar nesse botãozinho roxo onde tem "GO"escrito, escrever o que você achou, e pode ser criticando, e para quem não tem conta, também pode mandar, é só botar um nome para vc e seu e-mail, certo?, beijos, o capítulo 1 se tiver comentes, saíra logo.


	2. Detestável

**Você em 20 palavras.**

**N/a:** oiiiii pessoal, bem só para avisar, que eu vou deixar no meu perfil o link das músicas, para que você possa ouvi-la caso não tenha, ou não saiba onde encontrar, ah e mais uma coisa, esperem a música carregar, pois vai ficar melhor para vocês escutarem, beijos e vamos a fanfic.

Música recomendada: _**Innocence- Avril Lavigne.**_

Capítulo 1-Detestável.

Hinata já se encontrava na sua empresa e era estranho para ela pensar assim, sua empresa, ela estava vendo tudo, cada processo, até os setores burocráticos, e depois de passar quase o dia tudo, vendo isso e conhecendo a todos ela se sentia cansada. Hyuuga Hinata, possuí 26 anos, belos cabelos lisos e longos, na cor preto azulada, um corpo de fazer inveja, ou como muitos gostam de dizer, escultural, Hinata é uma mulher muito inteligente e competente, irá assumir a empresa de sua família, como herdeira legítima, afinal sua irmã mais nova, Hyuuga Hanabi renegou, para se tornar uma modelo, hoje mora em Paris, e a visita raramente, Hinata bem que sente falta dela, mas não tem do que reclamar, isso ao ver dos outros, pode ter o homem que quiser, tem uma conta bancária, que nem se fala, belas casas, fala 12 línguas fluentemente, além de administração, é formada em direito e robótica, é especialista em cultura mundial, e tem uma beleza que não se compara, mas mesmo tendo tudo isso Hinata, não se sente completa, ainda falta algo, alguém para amar, pois sem isso, como a pessoa leva a vida, e o pior é que ela sempre se deu mau em namoros e casos, ou a traíam, ou eram comprometidos, ou ladrões, e o único caso direito que ela teve, foi com Uzumaki Naruto, importante lutador profissional, mas ela descobriu que ele tinha se apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga Haruno Sakura que era apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke, que era também por ela, e no final ela ficou sem ninguém e Naruto ficou com Mitashi Tenten, uma de sua melhores amigas, que trabalha com exportação de armas para o governo, sua família é especialista nisso. Hinata, sabia que não precisava de férias, pois já tinha conhecido tantos países, que ela sabia que não era esse o problema, ela precisava de alguém, quem?, ela não sabia, mas tinha certeza que iria encontrar alguém, pois ela acreditava em destino.

Itachi, já tinha ido visitar a empresa que futuramente seria sua, agora ele está em sua casa tomando um longo e demorado banho, pensando em tudo sobre sua vida, e uma lembrança invadi sua mente.

Flashback On

_Um garoto de estatura alta, cabelos pretos, longos e lisos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos negros, inexpressivos e um belo corpo, não muito comum para sua idade,13 anos, se encontrava sentado em baixo de uma bela árvore frondosa, observando a tudo e todos ao seu redor e viu um cena que prendeu sua atenção, uma bela garota de cabelos preto azulados, curtos e olhos perolados, estes mostravam uma profunda tristeza, ela estava recolhendo margaridas, enquanto ouvia duas pessoas gritando perto dela e o que ele viu depois, foi de fazer até a pessoa mais fria baixar a guarda, ela estava chorando muito e logo seu nariz começou a sangrar e uma daquelas pessoas, lhe deu um forte tapa na cara. Itachi viu aquilo e não sabia porque, mas sentiu seu sangue subir, quem eles pensavam que eram?, ela ainda era uma criança deveria ter no máximo uns 8 anos e fazer aquilo com uma garotinha tão pequena é brutalidade, ele saiu de onde estava e andou apressadamente até ela, para ver se ela estava bem, e constatou com grande pesar que ela estava pior do que aparentava, um filete de sangue saia do canto de sua boca e tinha vários arranhões, Itachi se abaixou até a garota e a olhou nos olhos e viu o quanto infeliz deveria ser, pois em seus olhos só tinha tristeza e amargura, mesmo sendo tão nova, não que ele fosse muito velho, mas tinham coisas que se percebia._

_-qual seu nome?_

_-H-h-yuuga H-h-i-inata._

_-ahñ?_

_-Hyuuga Hinata._

_-ah, prazer Hinata-sama._

_Itachi reconheceu a garota, depois de saber seu nome, concerteza era a herdeira de um império industrial, chamado Hyuuga, e que competia com o que ele algum dia iria herdar, mas algo não o deixava em paz, como deixaram uma garotinha dessa importância ser ferida tão facilmente, e ainda mais estando dentro de um dos colégios, mais seguros e importantes do país._

_-o que aconteceu com você Hinata-chan?_

_-...qual o seu nome?_

_-Itachi._

_-só Itachi?_

_-não Uchiha Itachi._

_-prazer em conhece-lo, Itachi-kun._

_Ele logo notou a diferença dela, entre os outros membros de sua família, geralmente quando ele passa por algum Hyuuga, ou fala com um, é tratado de um modo extremamente frio, seco e sem vida, como se ele fosse nada, mas já ela não, ela falava com ele, com certa alegria e gentileza na voz, além de seu jeito meigo que parecia natural._

_-Hinata-chan, quem fez aquilo com você?_

_-err..._

_-pode me falar, prometo não contar a ninguém._

_-..._

_-..._

_-foram alguns de meus seguranças a mando de meu pai._

_Itachi parecia que tinha entrado em estado de choque, mesmo sem demonstrar, o pai dela, tinha mandado, fazer isso com a própria filha, que tipo de pessoa, o Hyuuga era?_

_-e você sabe porque Hinata-chan?_

_-sei..._

_-pode me dizer?_

_-não, mas eu quero dizer._

_Itachi se sentiu estranho, como alguém podia fazer mal, a uma pessoa tão boa, e que aparenta tanta pureza?, essa era uma pergunta que ele queria a resposta, mas talvez nunca a tivesse, e ao mesmo tempo ele se sentiu feliz, pela confiança dela nele, mesmo sendo de um certo modo seu inimigo, ela iria confiar nele, era algo que ele não imaginaria nunca, mas que gostava de sentir._

_-pode confiar em min, Hinata-chan._

_-eu sei...meu pai mandou eles brigarem comigo, porque ele descobriu que eu estava estudando em um colégio com Uchiha's e isso fez com que as ações da nossa caíssem de uma forma considerável e ele achou que eu estava mentindo, quando disse que não sabia de nada_

_Itachi, queria dizer que ficou surpreso, mas não ficou, mas nunca achou que o patriarca dos Hyuuga, pudesse fazer algo tão odioso com sua filha._

_-foi uma surpresa. Itachi falou com pouca ironia na voz, pois de certa forma tinha sido uma surpresa._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio, até que ela voltou a colher margaridas e ele só ficou olhando, na verdade pensando, sobre tudo, vida, família, amigos, como as coisas eram engraças e cheias de surpresa. Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo e o intervalo que o colégio estipulava, parecia que nunca iria tocar, mas antes de terminar seus pensamentos sobre isso, ele viu aqueles mesmo homens, que ela disse serem dois de seus vários seguranças, virem ao encontro deles, eles pararam ao lado dela e a olharam de uma forma perigosa, como se dissessem que ela corria perigo por estar perto dele, ela já tinha notado a presença deles, virou os olhou e depois voltou a colher calmamente as margaridas, e Itachi ainda estava curioso para saber o porque de tantas flores, e ela percebeu isso por sua expressão._

_-eu as estou colhendo, para fazer um grande buquê de flores e colocar num vaso no centro da mesa de jantar da Hitaori, ela é a minha grande amiga e que também cuida da maioria das coisas lá em casa, quando meus pais não estão, como dizem mesmo, é a governanta, mas eu não gosto de chama-la assim, parece que a estar rebaixando._

_-você é uma ótima pessoa, Hinata-chan?_

_-sério Itachi-kun, ninguém além da Hitaori-san, já me disse isso, obrigada mesmo._

_Itachi deu o melhor de seus sorrisos, e foi quase imperceptível, pois ele não sabia o porque de estar sorrindo tanto para aquela garota._

_-Hinata-sama, temos ordens para leva-la mais cedo para casa._

_-porque Gotoki-san?_

_-não tenho permissão para lhe contar Hinata-sama, apenas seus pais._

_-por favor Gotoki-sama, Kimorai-san e você?_

_-me desculpe, mas são ordens, não as desobedeça._

_-eu só quero saber o porque?_

_-não iremos lhe dizer._

_-porque sempre são ruins comigo, porque?_

_Aquilo fez Itachi se sentir com uma raiva profunda daqueles homens, mas não podia fazer nada, aquilo era algo de família de um certo modo. _

_-não somo ruins com você Hinata-sama, agora vamos, já pegamos sua coisas._

_-posso me despedir de meus amigos?_

_-rapidamente._

_Hinata, olhou para ele e logo entendeu, que ela queria que ele a acompanhasse, eles falaram com várias pessoas que também são amigas dele, seu irmão, Haruno Sakura, Mitashi Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Ynuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankurou e outras pessoas, por fim eles voltaram, para onde os seguranças dela a esperavam._

_-Foi um prazer Itachi-kun._

_-você fala como se fosse um adeus._

_-de um certo modo eu sei que é._

_Hinata foi até Itachi e o abraçou fortemente, ele retribuiu, seria uma cena linda, se não fosse triste, eles se separaram e ele viu os seguranças dela, brigando com ela, por ser muito amiga de um Uchiha, e ele viu também que ela não ligou, ela olhou para trás e deu um último sorriso, para ele. E o que ela falou era verdade, no outro dia, ele a procurou e tudo que encontrou foi um colar de prata com um símbolo em preto e prata do clã Uchiha, para ele, e ele soube que aquilo foi o presente de despedida dela, pois naquele dia, os professores tinham dito que ela tinha se mudado, para outro país, então o que ela tinha dito era verdade, tinha sido um Adeus._

Flashback OFF

Itachi já tinha se arrumado e agora estava se dirigindo até a garagem, pois essa noite ele iria se encontrar com a herdeira dos companhias Hyuuga, era meio uma tradição das duas corporações toda vez que algum de seus filhos estivessem na cidade. Itachi estava apreensivo com tudo isso, não sabia se era por causa da lembrança ou se era porque de uma forma ou outra, ela era sua concorrente comercial, mas ele estava sim nervoso em encontra-la, e ele nunca tinha ficado nervoso em encontrar uma mulher.

Hinata estava retirando seu carro da garagem, essa noite ela sabia que de um certo modo seria importante, pois ela iria se encontrar com o herdeiro das corporações Uchiha, sua rival de mercado, mas ela estava mais nervosa ainda, por se encontrar outra vez com ele, pois ela sabia que seria ele, Uchiha Itachi, ela se lembrava como tinham se conhecido, e foi de uma maneira peculiar. Hinata já se encontrava na porta do restaurante, ela se dirigiu até o metre, esse a levou até a mesa e de longe ela viu que ele já tinha chegado, e só quando ela já se encontrava a sua frente que pode ver como ele estava, não muito diferente de antes, os cabelos pretos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos pretos inexpressivos, as marcas no rosto, mas seu corpo estava mais desenvolvido, mais atlético, e ele estava vestido, com uma blusa social preta, aberta 3 botões e uma calça social preta e claro um sapato social preto e como ele é 5 anos mais velho, deve ter 31 anos, Hinata ficou um bom tempo o observando que não notou nada ao seu redor, até que o metre a indicou o lugar, ela meio envergonhada, se sentou, ele os entregou o cardápio e se foi, eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que ela resolveu falar.

-hmm, faz tempo não Itachi-san?

-é. Itachi falou secamente.

-e-eu, lhe i-inco-comodo I-ita-t-tachi-kun?

Itachi ainda não a tinha observado, mas nessa hora levantou o olhar e viu como ela estava bela, como ela já era uma mulher definitivamente, ela tinha os cabelos preto azulados longos e lisos, esse estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e com cachos na pontas e duas mexas caindo do lado do rosto, os mesmo olhos perolados, mas dessa vez com mais vida, e um corpo muito bem desenvolvido, ela estava com um vestido até os joelhos, esse na cor vermelho vivo, ele era justo do busto até o fim da cintura e depois era solto em pregas, muito bonito, e era tomara que caia, tinha detalhes de renda na borda dele, que tinha sakuras bordadas mas na cor amarelo e a parte justa tinha algumas lantejoulas, e usava uma sandália de salto dourada, e tinha uma leve maquiagem no rosto, concerteza estava muito bonita, e Itachi parecia estar em transe, mas logo se lembrou da pergunta que ela tinha feito e sabia muito bem a resposta para essa pergunta.

-não Hinata-sama.

-porque parecemos tão distantes um do outro?

-porque na verdade sempre fomos distantes, nunca nos falamos outra vez, a não ser naquele dia, quando ainda éramos menores e esse deveria ser um jantar apenas de negócios.

-eu entendo, mas se ainda quiser, podemos ser grandes amigos, que não fomos antes e mantemos contatos constantes.

-seria um prazer Hinata-chan.

Hinata se surpreendeu consigo mesma, geralmente quando alguém se dirigia a ela por um sufixo tão carinhoso, ela corava, mas perto dele, se sentia segura e corajosa o bastante, para ficar insegura.

-bem vamos pedir?

-claro.

Hinata pediu lagosta ao molho, um prato simples, comparado a tantos outros que ela já comeu, pelo mundo, mas ela gostava assim simples, sem tudo aquilo de exagero, por exemplo, entre bife com batatinha frita e suflê de marisco ao molho prata, ela concerteza escolheria o bife com batatinha, não tinha besteira.

(n/a: pessoal esse prato fui eu que inventei, por isso se vocês estranharem, ou nunca tiverem visto, podem me culpar.)

Itachi também pediu um prato simples, sushi dos mais variados tipos e isso fez o ambiente ficar mais descontraído, pois agora ambos sabiam que coisas simples agradavam um ao outro.

-Manteve contato com alguns de nossos amigos?

-ah sim, mantenho contato, com a Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru, os outros, eu perdi o contato, a um bom tempo e você?

-falo com quase todos, mas está sendo difícil manter contato com o Shino, parece que os negócios da família dele, de criação de insetos, pesquisas, e a produção de mel, estão indo muito bem, por isso ele tem viajado muito e quase nunca se consegue falar com ele, pois tem vários celulares.

-que bom para o Shino-kun, fico feliz.

-Hinata, me desculpe ser tão direto, mas, preciso lhe perguntar algo que eu ouvi.

-pode perguntar Itachi-kun.

-é verdade, que Uzumaki terminou com você para ficar com a Sakura, mas no final deu tudo errado e ele ficou com a Mitashi e você sozinha?

-bem...er...

Hyuuga Hinata POV--------------------------------

Quem contou isso para ele?, maldito seja, espero que se exploda, o único cara direito que aparece na minha vida, ficou sabendo disso, mas talvez não seja todas essas coisas, geralmente as pessoas são mais discretas, e não perguntam na lata, mas bem que ele pediu, AHHHHHHHHHH, estou confusa e eu nunca fiquei tão confusa assim.

-bem...err...realmente é verdade.

Tive vontade de me enfiar no primeiro buraco que aparecer, aquele assunto sempre me deixava mal e me fazia chorar e eu não podia chorar na frente dele seria horrível, isso é um caos, além do que ele vai pensar, que eu não sei cuidar das empresas da minha família, que eu sou uma desajustada, NUNCA, ele não pode pensar mal da minha família, NUNCA.

-hmm, sabe a Karin, me disse que você merecia e eu acredito nela.

Karin, aquela vaca, sempre a odiei e agora a odeio mais ainda, espero que morra e seja de tortura, aquela..., melhor não dizer e ele quem pensa que é?, para dizer que eu mereci, como é DETESTÁVEL, será que só agora fui perceber que estou gostando...não nunca vou gostar de um idiota como Uchiha Itachi, prefiro ser traída 10 vezes a isso.

-e posso saber porque, Uchiha-sama?

-por nada, será que dava...

-não dá, desculpe, que tal assim, eu serei apenas Hyuuga-sama, para você, até logo Uchiha-sama, tenha uma boa noite.

Bem certo eu sai de lá sim, eu estou simplesmente morrendo de raiva e tristeza, e eu nem sei porque, tantas pessoas já me disseram isso antes, porque nunca escutaram a história vinda de min, e só por causa que ele falou eu estou triste, eu nem o conheço, ele é apenas um estranho, que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer, um dia da minha vida.

Hyuuga Hinata OFF-----------------------------------------

Hinata já se encontrava a quilômetros de distância daquele restaurante e bem perto de sua casa, e assim que ela chegou, seus pais e sua irmã que tinha cegado algumas horas de Paris, lhe perguntaram como tinha sido, e ela não respondeu, subiu de uma vez para seu quarto, trancou a porta principal, se desarrumou e botou uma roupa mais leve e foi para a varanda de seu quarto e ficou observando a vista que ela tinha da cidade, no seu quarto, realmente um bela visão, mas que não apagava o fato de ela estar pensando muito, em uma pessoa DETESTÁVEL como Uchiha Itachi, certamente deveria ter mais alguns "elogios" para adicionar a ele, mas ela não queria conhece-lo tanto a ponto de saber quais eram, ela só queria dormir em paz e ter um dia normal.

**N/a:**oiiii pessoal, bem espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, logo saíra do 2, beijos, ah e não esqueçam da autora dessa fanfic, que é amiga de vocês e só pede uma coisinha, não é nem dinheiro, nem o mundo, só uma review, beijos.


End file.
